Allergies
by No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake
Summary: Cartman is bored at home and his allergies are bad. Good thing Stan is there to keep him company. Yaoi. Stanman


**Holy shit! It's Ali's Nightmare with a story that's not about death or suicide! Huzzah!**

Yes, I have written my first yaoi story. I have never written anything close to yaoi before (well Dating Johnny in the last chapter or something, but they only kissed so it doesn't really count)

Well enough of my chit-chat! On the the story! Drumroll please? *drumroll* I'm proud to present my first Yaoi fanfic. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah. I don't own South Park. I also don't own Tylenol or anything else you might recognize in the story. 

**Cartman's POV:**

I sneezed then groaned.

"I'm sick of allergies!" I said throwing my head back in exhaust.

I sneezed once more. No one was here with me so I was all alone.

My mom was at work and wouldn't be home till late. I didn't know where my friends were. Probably somewhere enjoying themselves without me while I was stuck inside enjoying my fucking allergies. Well actually, they wouldn't want to hang out with me even if I wasn't stuck inside.

Anyway, what am I allergic to? Well, the qeustion should be what aren't I allergic to. I'm allergic to pollen, grass. All that kinds of stuff. I'm extremely allergic to dust so my mom has to clean constantly.

I let out 5 sneezes. My eyes were watery and my nose was stuffed up. I felt like crap. I let out 5 more sneezes before going into my room and slamming the door shut. I turned on the TV and started watching Jersey Shore, but I was sneezing to much to watch it. I turned it off and fell back onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I began sneezing. I let out a total of 8 sneezes before I finally stopped. I rubbed my eyes. I was really tired. I sneezed again. I was so tired of sneezing!

I just wanted my allergies to stop. Why did I have them and did? I felt a sneeze coming on. Shit! I tried to hold it in. It wasn't any use. I let out probably the biggest sneeze ever. I groaned. My nose hurt from sneezing so much, my throat burned, and when I was attacked by my allergies, I was extremely vulnerable.

"Why does everything bad always happen to me?" I asked myself.

I sneezed 2 more times as an answer

Then somebody knocked on the front door. I went to go answer it and when I opened the door, I found Stan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I just came to visit you. Why? Is something going on?" he asked.

"No," I said.

We sat down on the couch and I sneezed a total of 10 sneezes before stopping.

"Damn, those allergies really kick the crap outta you."

I nodded in agreement.

"Have you taken any Tylenol or anything?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. You look like crap."

This time, I couldn't say anything to Stan, or even nod in agreement. All I could do was stare at him.

"_What the fuck am I doing? I'm not fucking gay! I can't be feeling this way for Stan_!" I mentally screamed at myself.

"Um, Cartman? Are you okay?" Stan asked.

I was still speechless so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned in and pressed my lips against Stan's. When he didn't pull away, I continued kissing him. His mouth was hot and his tongue was talented. I loved our kiss. I was surprised though. I didn't even know he was gay. I didn't even know _I_ was gay!

When we parted, it was only so we could catch our breath and I could let out a couple of sneezes I've been holding in.

Once I was done sneezing and had caught my breath, I leaned in to capture Stan's lips once again. I pressed my lips harder against his and it felt good. My hands went from around his neck to his back and Stan's hands stayed around my neck. Then in a matter of seconds, I pushed Stan on the floor and I got on top of him. Stan's back hit against it with a loud bang, but he didn't seem to mind, for the gesture only intensified our hot make-out session much more. One of his legs straddled over me and his hands ran down my back.

After a few more minutes of kissing, we parted and we quickly undressed. After we undressed, I repositioned myself on top on Stan. He closed his eyes and I rested my hands on his hips and I slowly slid into him. Stan gasped. I started rocking in and out, our breaths coming out in heavy grunts

Stan's ass was tight and hot, I felt the pressure press down on my cock. I guess Stan couldn't stand it anymore because he and came on his and mine stomachs. I squeezed my eyes shut and came inside him while giving another few thrusts. I pulled out of Stan slowly and laid down beside him, panting.

Stan pulled me closer to him. He rested his head on my chest and fell asleep.

Maybe suffering from allergies wasn't so bad.

**So there was my first yaoi story. I know and were probably a little OCC. And I had watching Jersey Shore because I needed a TV show and it was on in the background. I hoped you enjoyed this Yaoi fanfic. Review!**


End file.
